When All You Want is Some Peace and Quiet
by Seven Silver Stars
Summary: L is pissed, Light is PMSing, Watari is... out cold? -LxLight- yaoi, slight spoilers, crack, one-shot


Okay, I honestly have no idea what spurred this on. Well, it might have been the giant black 'L' tacked onto my wall.

But anyway, I don't own Death Note. I just like to mess with its characters. -evil laughter-

Riiight. Well. You guys should read and review before those men in white jackets come and take the poor, poor authoress away.

Warning: yaoi, randomness, fluff, crack, really cliched plotline

* * *

Jingle.

Shift. Shuffle papers.

Jingle, jingle.

Click, scroll.

Jingle. Sigh.

L's eye twitched. One could have thought that the person currently handcuffed to him was making all this unnecessary noise just to _piss him off_.

Unfortunately for the world's three greatest detectives, it was working. Fairly well, at that.

L's ability to concentrate was rapidly decreasing with every motion, every obnoxiously-loud-sounding _noise_ that Light caused. Not that L would ever admit it to anybody other than himself, of course. He put it down to the fact that he was just so used to working alone that having a partner was… disconcerting, admittedly. Especially the little things Light did that aggravated L, like the constant shifting which resulted in the rattle of the goddamn chain.

Jingle. Shift. Jingle, jingle.

L felt like hitting his head repeatedly against the desk. He probably would have, too, only L figured that if he did such a thing, there would be a ninety-eight percent chance that Light would comment and raise awkward questions. The loss of brain cells would also decrease his ability to think rationally by quite a bit. So, L restrained his urge to inflict pain upon himself.

Sigh. Jingle.

There was that eye twitch again.

"Can Light-kun please refrain from shifting his posture and sighing like there is no tomorrow _every five seconds_?" L finally snapped.

Logically, L knew that he had brought this on himself. The entire chaining-himself-to-his-number-one-suspect thing had been his idea, after all. And it was a good idea, too, L insisted to himself, I just hadn't prepared for the necessity of adjusting to someone else's personal quirks like this.

However, the fact that it was L's own fault did not deter him from being extremely pissed off when Light's response was a huffy, "I'm sorry,_ Ryuuzaki_, but you're the one whose brilliant idea was _handcuffing_ us together!"

"It is necessary to the case," L said coldly, returning to his work.

Soon, the jingling began again. L's eye twitch came back with it, full force.

"I realize that I inflicted this upon myself by attaching our wrists by handcuffs, but will Light-kun _please_ stop the unbearable jingling of the chain?"

"Oh, you are annoyed by this sound?" Light proceeded to jangle the chain, on purpose this time, a sadistic smirk on his face.

L's displeasure deepened, "Yes. Now please stop that."

L was not going to resort to physical fighting unless he had to, since there was nobody here to stop them when it got really bad; the rest of the team had left hours ago. L and Light were the only ones with the stamina to remain this far into the night.

"I don't think I will," Light gave a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat, loudly giving the chain a yank. This threw L off balance, and he had to quickly shift to a normal sitting position to retain it.

"_That_ was not very nice, Light-kun," L chided, then smiling perversely, "If you wanted me to move my seat closer to yours, you could have just asked."

Light flushed unhappily, "Fine, Ryuuzaki, how about a deal? I will try my hardest not to 'shift constantly and sigh like there's no tomorrow' if you can refrain from making perverted comments on everything I say."

"Light-kun has himself a deal," L breathed a sigh of relief. L was positive that Light would not be able to keep his end of the bargain, but the promise to try was enough to satisfy L. At least he would be guaranteed slightly less noise than before.

Jingle, shift.

Keyword being 'slightly.'

L's self control _nearly_ slipped and he _nearly_ began to hit his head on the desk. But no, he restrained himself. Yet again. How in the world would he be able to keep this up for the indefinite amount of time needed until he determined that Light was Kira?

"If Light-kun is exhausted to the point of not being able to uphold his part of the deal, we can go to sleep. Honestly, I believe we have worked enough for today," L pointed out.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Ryuuzaki. Nothing a little concentration can't cure," Light said, stretching his arms out and jingling the chain some more, "Oops, sorry about that."

"It's all right, Light-kun," L turned back to his computer. It could not _possibly_ be that hard to simply not move for a few minutes. Yet, to Light, it seemed to be an impossible challenge.

Shuffle papers. Sigh.

It wasn't that L was annoyed by Light's company, quite the opposite, in fact. L enjoyed it to the point of where he was wondering if he really thought of Light as a 'friend' after all. Nonetheless, the fact remained that Light was apparently physically incapable of staying still. This fact really, really pissed L off. Even more than the fact that Light seemed to have no memories of his time as Kira.

Light was still the only person who could elicit a reaction other than mild annoyance from L. It might have been because Light was a genius on par with him, L wasn't really sure, it might have been because Light was constantly at his side. Spending an extended period of time with one person constantly close to you surely had to do something for your understanding of that person and that person's understanding of you, L reasoned with himself. Maybe that was why he felt this strange magnetic pull towards Light..?

L mentally shrugged it off. Whatever his feelings towards Light were, they did not pertain to the investigation and should thus be ignored. Even if sometimes L just wanted to close the distance between them so Light would just _stop moving_ and be at peace for once. And let L be at peace.

Jingle, jingle, click. Scroll, jingle.

L's head nearly connected with the hardwood table for the third time that day.

"I need some caffeine," L muttered, pressing the button to call Watari, "Watari, can you please bring up a cup of tea? On second thought, would Light-kun like some tea?"

"No, thank you, Ryuuzaki. The tea you drink always comes completely saturated with sugar. I, for one, do not want to die prematurely of diabetes," Light sniffed.

L refrained from rolling his eyes, "One cup it is, then, Watari."

"Understood."

L clicked off the speaker, turning back to his monitor.

"You know, Ryuuzaki, eating all that sugar can't be good for you. God only knows how you've managed to stay so thin while maintaining such an unhealthy diet, but you can't possibly keep it up much longer. Even with your capoeira-or-whatever-the-hell-it-is that you practice, you don't get out much, and the sweet stuff is going to catch up with you eventually-"

"Light-kun," L sighed deeply and got up, moving over to stand next to where Light was sitting and continuing his rant.

"Whether it will come in the form of bad teeth or diabetes or anything else, you will undoubtedly begin to have health problems soon-"

"Light-kun, do shut up," L stated calmly, reaching over and cupping Light's face very gently with one hand. Light didn't seem to notice, so L went ahead and leaned down and stopped the incessant flow of words from Light's lips with his own.

L's world was finally, finally_, blissfully_ silent.

* * *

They later discovered the unconscious body of Watari lying next to a dropped tea service. He had obviously seen something he shouldn't have and fainted, the poor old man. L wondered how he would get the tea stains out of the carpet. Light wondered whether Watari was in need of first aid.

* * *

AN:

All you have to do is press the magic button and leave a review...


End file.
